The family that's trapped together
by MysticFantasy
Summary: While working on a kidnapping case involving four children, the BAU quickly figure out the pattern but not soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

**The family that's trapped together...**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this show or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"We've got a case that's a real head scratcher." Garcia announced as she hit a button that brought up four pictures. Three young boys and an infant girl.

"These children were reported missing only two hours ago. The boys are Zachery Belle at fourteen, James Smith at nine and Matthew Conner at seven. Baby Mary Randall is only six months old. All of them were taken from their homes nearly around the same time just this afternoon in Roseau, Minnesota."

"If they were taken roughly around the same time that suggests multiple UnSub's." Reid stated.

"Are there any leads as to who the UnSub's might be?" Rossi asked.

"None, sir." Garcia answered.

"How much difference wa there between kidnappings?" Morgan asked.

"Estimated about ten to fifteen minutes." Garcia answered.

"This could mean that there may be up to at least three or four UnSubs." Rossi stated. "Definately a team since there's no reason different UnSub's would take four children within the same hour."

"But why were these children taken?" Emily asked. "Are there any patterns?"

"Actually, they all hold a slight resemblance." Reid stated and everyone looked at the pictures more closely. "They all have brown eyes and are brunette."

"That could be what the UnSub is interested in." Morgan suggested.

"For three boys and one girl? That's unusual if they have a certain type they like." Rossi said.

"Garcia, you'll be coming with us on this case." Hotch declared. "We can breif more on the plane. Wheels up in thirty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Hello. I'm agent Jereau with the BAU."

"Thank you so much for coming so quickly. I'm Detective Dave Rodriguez. I'm leading this case of the missing children."

"Thank you. This is SSA's Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi. This is Dr. Reid and our tech analist Penelope Garcia." JJ introduced. "Have any leads surfaced since we last spoke?"

"Nothing." Rodgriguez answered leading them into a large conference room where a few boards were set up with pictures of the missing children and one map pinned up on the wall with different colored thumbtacks indicating their residence where they were taken.

"By any chance, is there a connection between the parent's?" Reid asked.

"This town is small. Everyone knows everyone." Rodriguez answered. "Before this happened, it was the kind of place that if you forgot to lock your door at night you didn't have to worry about someone walking in and robbing you blind. Now the whole town is on edge but everyone is doing what they can to help find these kids."

"Is there a place that I can set up so I can run background checks on everyone?" Garcia asked.

"Yes ma'am. Right over here." Rodriguez answered leading Garcia to a desk where multiple computers were located.

"All of these kids lived within a few blocks of each other." Reid said looking at the map.

"Then the UnSubs are local if they knew that and since theye've managed to stay under the radar." Morgan stated. "These houses look like they're built pretty close together. Someone had to have seen something."

"Once Garcia is done with the background checks we can bring in a few people and question them." Emily said. "Have the parent's been here yet?"

"I'll get a hold of them and ask them to come in." JJ said heading and left in search of a phone.

"In the meantime, Morgan and Prentiss go look around the houses and see if there's any way that someone could have gone in, got the children and managed to get away without being detected. Reid, try to figure out possible locations on the map that these UnSubs may have taken the kids or if there's any geological pattern. Rossi and I will talk to the parent's when they arrive and see if they know anyone who may have done this." Hotch ordered.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"This is Matthew Conner's house." Emily said as she and Morgan walked onto the sidewalk in front of a brick two storied house.

"Yard's somewhat isolated." Morgan stated his breath coming out in small white puffs in the cold air. "Tall wooden fence, bushes alining the fence...If this UnSub wanted to he could get the kid, get behind the fence and get him into a vehicle that could have been parked in the ally the entire time. If they were quiet, no one would have suspected anything was going on."

"Yeah but the question is, how did they get into the house without alerting anyone?" Emily asked.

"Excuse me." a voice called making the two agents spot a man standing on the steps of the house with a jacket hanging from one arm. "Can I help you?"

"Yes sir, are you Matthew Conner's father?" Morgan asked.

"No, I'm his step-father but I think of him as my own blood. Are you cops?"

"We're agents with the behavoral unit at Quantico." Morgan answered as he and Emily showed thier badges.

"We're here looking into why your son was taken." Emily added. "Do you know of anyone that might do this or just seem out of the ordinary? Someone that you might let Matthew hang around with or someone you try very hard to keep him away from?"

"No." Mr. Conner answered walking down the stairs and over to them. "I know everyone in this neighborhood and I don't know anyone who would do this. There's a website I log onto every other day and it tells us if there's registered pedifiles or anyone who has a record in the area. There's no one like that here."

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Morgan asked. "Because sometimes the last person you would think might be the complete opposite of what you know. Is there anyone you invite over that maybe spends time with Matthew and you might find it a little strange?"

"No one." Mr. Conner answered. "I don't invite many people over and I keep a close eye on Matt. If anyone were to come inside my house I'm right there with them. Do you have any ideas who might have done this?"

"We're working on possible suspects." Emily answered. "Would it be possible for you to come with us to the police station so we can get some basic information on your son?"

"Yes, that's actually where I was going right now." Mr. Conner answered.

"We can give you a ride." Morgan said and escorted the man to the black SUV.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Morgan and Emily brought in Matthew Conner's step-father. He's waiting in one of the interrogation rooms." JJ announced. "The other parent's are on their way."

"Reid, have you found anything?" Hotch asked.

"Just this." Reid said motioning to the map where a large black circle had been made and small red circles also marked inside the circle. "This is the area where the kids lived. The red circles are their homes. Do you see any kind of pattern?"

"They all lived within five blocks of each other." JJ answered.

"Exactly." Reid declared. "Only four kids were taken and this pattern nearly makes another circle. All of the homes where these kids lived are located on a line of the circle. There were four other locations that landed on the line which can only mean one thing."

"That there's other possible children that may be at risk of being taken." Hotch finished. "Where are the locations?"

"All of them are within five blocks of this station. I wrote down all of the addresses for us to check out." Reid answered handing the older agent a paper with addresses written on it.

"What do we do Hotch?" JJ asked.

"Get a press conference together JJ." Hotch answered. "Let everyone in the area know that a curfew is being enforced. Six o'clock sharp. Have a hotline set up incase parent's suspect anyone who might have taken these other kids or they just have a bad feeling about. We need to take whatever lead we can get. Good work Reid."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Please, please tell me that you'll find my baby." Mrs. Randall begged with teary eyes.

"Ma'am, we promise that we're going to find your daughter." Emily declared. "Babies have the highest chances of being kept alive. We will find her and bring her back to you."

An officer escorted the worried mother to a room with her husband.

"Anything from the scenes?" Hotch asked

"These neighborhoods...All of the houses have tall fences and hedges. The UnSubs could have parked a van in the allies and snuck in when they had a perfect chance. If they were totally quiet no one would have noticed what was going on." Morgan answered.

"But they deinately would have needed to know the best chances to find a way into the house without being caught which meant that they had to have studied the families schedules for a while." Emily added.

"Classic stalker profile." Hotch said.

"Mr. Conner already claims that he doesn't know anyone who would do something like this and he always keeps a close eye on his step-son." Morgan continued.

"Then if these people are stalkers they may not be local if no one knows them. If they stalked long enough they'll have a general idea of the area." Hotch noted. "Reid, have Garcia do immediate checks on the families that may be the next targets. The rest of us will question the parents once they arrive. Let's get going. We don't have much time left."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Well all of the parent's are close knit with pretty much everyone in this little town." Emily said flopping down onto the couch in the conference room where the others were gathered.

"All of them have clear backgrounds." Rossi added. "All of them have steady jobs and haven't seen anything out of the ordinary."

"We contacted the other families that may be potential victims. Only two of them have children that are close to fitting the same description as the other kids. We've got officers taking guard shifts. One of the father's actually wanted to get a shotgun and called for a security system to be installed right away." Morgan said.

"Can't blame him." Emily said. "I'd be the same way if I had kids."

"You don't know the half of it sister." JJ declared with a grin making Emily smile back.

"So we're basically at a stand still right now." Hotch said.

"Seems that way." Reid said standing near the board. "There's no connection between the missing children other than the fact that they hold small similarities and lived so close together."

"I hate to say it but unless these UnSubs fall onto our laps then there isn't much else we can do." Rossi said. "There's no witnesses, no tire tracks or anything. For once we found a team that has made a perfect getaway and the only thing that might make them come back is if Reid is right about there possibly being other targets."

"We already informed the parent's about a situation like this. They're not happy but we told them that we don't have much to work on." Hotch said. "Let's head to the hotetl and wait to see if any leads might turn up. Was the hotline set up JJ?"

"As soon as the conference was over." the blond woman answered.

"Alright. Everyone try to get some rest. We've got a lot to cover tomorrow."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Hey Reid, you wanna go to that burger stand we passed and grab a bite?" Morgan asked as he walked out of the bathroom while tugging his jacket on. He spotted the youngest agent sitting in an armchair with a thoughtful look on his face. "Reid?"

The genius snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name and looked up at his friend.

"You alright?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. It's just...What reason would a team of UnSubs have for kidnapping four children?"

"I don't know Reid. We probably won't know until we catch them." Morgan answered. "Come on. I know it's hard not to think about but let's go grab a bite and try not to worry about it until tomorrow."

"No thanks. Not really hungry. Think I'm just gonna shower and head to bed." Reid replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead though. I know you need energy to tackle people and speaking from experience you tackle pretty hard."

"Hey, I don't always tackle everyone and I did play football. Don't forget that pretty boy." Morgan declared heading for the door. "I'll bring you back a burger just in case."

"Thanks." Reid called as Morgan walked out of the room.

With a light sigh, Reid walked over to his go bag and started to take clothes out. He was pulling out a shirt when he heard a small tap on the window. He ignored it thinking it was a twig hitting the window because of the wind but when he heard it again he started to think otherwise.

Slowly walking over to the window, Reid cautiously pulled the curtain back and looked outside. Sure enough there was a small branch from a bush hitting the window when the wind hit it.

WIth a small chuckle, Reid shook his head not believing how paranoid he'd just been over something so simple. But he gave himself a little slack since he was by himself, half in the dark and working on a kidnapping case. It was sure to rattle nerves a little.

Grabbing a change of clothes, Reid took a quick shower and read half of his large book before deciding to call it a night. He climbed into the warm twin bed and closed his eyes.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

An hour and a half later, Morgan was walking back to his hotel room with a bag in his hand holding a burger. He unlocked his door and walked in while trying to be as quiet as possible so as to not disturb his friend.

He closed and locked the door then turned around to see if Reid was sleeping. He froze when he noticed that Reid's bed was empty and the only window in the room was broken. Glass was lying all over the floor near the window and near Reid's bed.

"Reid?" Mogan called out dropping the bag and reaching for his gun as he slowly moved about the room. "Reid. Where are you man?"

Morgan checked the bathroom and closet, finding no trace of his friend. He went over to the window with his gun raised and pulled back the curtain. He was horrified to see blood on parts of the broken frame and footprints in the dirt around the bush.

Quickly, Morgan pulled out his cell phone and called Hotch.

_"Morgan? What is it?"_ Hotch's tired voice asked.

"Hotch, I think Reid was right about the UnSubs taking another kid." Morgan declared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Rossi went over to the window where a local forensic agent was taking pictures of the shattered glass and blood smear. He'd been unsure if he'd heard right when Hotch told him what Morgan said but standing here now, he knew that he'd heard right.

But it still didn't make things any clearer.

"They're taking a sample of the blood to be tested. With any luck, it might be the UnSub's." Hotch said.

"Let's hope it is." Rossi said. "This doesn't make any sense why Reid would be the target. He's older than these kids that were taken."

"But he does fit parts of the description that the others share." Hotch stated.

"Either way, it means that these UnSubs are near by if they've seen Reid and knew where he was." Morgan said. "We've only been here a day but that's long enough to decide if he's the perfect match to the others."

"Then they had to have been following him around all day." Rossi said. "Which means that if Reid walked anywhere near a camera..."

"They might have caught our UnSubs." Hotch finished before pulling out his phone. "Garcia, I need you to look through the city's security camera system."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Zachery Belle grunted angrily as he kicked at the metal bars that were keeping him sealed in the room. He was trapped inside a bedroom but the only window had thick metal bars on the outside and the bedroom door had been replaced with metal bars very similar to a jail cell.

He'd been trying to get the bars to budge for nearly over an hour but he was worn out and couldn't do much more. Even though he felt trapped and alone he knew there were others here with him.

Two other boys who were younger than him and there was a baby. Both kids were terrified at the situation and weren't speaking. The baby had cried a few times but was silenced by someone.

Zach had yet to figure out of the people keeping him here were sane or not. The two people were a husband and wife in their mid fifties. The reason he wasn't sure they were sane was because they called all of them by different names and treated them like their actual kids. But then they still remembered that they kept the kids locked away.

"I just got the good news honey." a woman's happy voice announced. A second later, a woman with grey hair appeared. Her clothes gave her away as a housewife as did her facial appearance.

"You're gonna let us go?" Zach asked even though he already knew the answer.

As before to other questions, the woman ignored it and continued with what she thought was important.

"Your big brother is on his way home. I'm so excited. He's been away at college for nearly a year. He's been working so hard on his studies. I hope you do the same when you go to college. But I hope you won't be so jealous of him anymore."

"I don't have an older brother!" Zach snapped.

"Jealousy isn't a good thing Jack. Make sure you shape up before your father comes back with Jason." she warned before walking away and repeating the news to the other kids. Zach clearly heard one of them ask for their mother and their plea be ignored.

He turned toward the window when he heard a door slam. He rushed over and saw the old man who'd taken him carry a young looking man who Zach guessed was an adult but he could pass for an older teenager.

The unconscious man was wearing only what looked to be sweat pants and a loose t-shirt with a red spot on the side.

_Taken when he least expected it. Like me._ Zach thought to himself watching and heard the front door open.

"He passed out in the car coming back from the airport." a man's voice stated.

"Poor Jason. He studies so hard." the woman's voice sympathized.

Zach stepped away from the bars when he heard footsteps heading in his direction again.

The woman hurried over to the cell door that was directly across from his own, unlocked it and opened it as her husband brought over the unconscious man. They both walked into the room for a few minutes and then left while locking the door.

As soon as they were gone, Zach moved back to the bars and tried to see the latest victim. Unfortunately from where he was, he could only see the end of the bed where the man's feet were.

With a sigh he headed to his own bed and laid down. He'd been here for nearly two days and wondered if there was any hope of him getting out of there.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Lab work came back on that blood sample." Hotch announced and said with a depressed tone. "It's Reid's."

"D**n." Morgan lightly huffed.

"But we did find tire tracks outside the room." Hotch added quickly. "Garcia's running them now to see if we can find a match to any vehicles in the area."

"Why in the world would these UnSub's suddenly change their age target?" Rossi asked. "They obviously liked young children but Reid's a full grown adult in his twenties. How could they mistaken him for a teenager?"

"He certainly looks like one." Emily stated. "Maybe the UnSubs are looking for people who look a certain age without caring about their real ages."

"But they've got a baby, two young kids, a teenager and an adult. Why?" JJ asked.

"There has to be something that we're not seeing yet." Hotch said. "These UnSubs have a certain pattern and we need to find out what it is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Hey my crime fighters. I have a hit on those tire tracks." Garcia declared.

"What'd you find?" Hotch asked.

"They were specially delivered here from out of town since the local garage shop doesn't carry that type of tires. They were requested for by a Mr. Willam Smith. He was once a local insurance agent but retired a few years ago. He and his family lived in town until something bad happened."

"What was it baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Just after William retired, he and his wife went out to dinner and left their kids home for the night. They had four sons and one daughter." Garcia began.

"Had?" JJ asked.

"This is where it gets bad." Garcia answered. "When the parent's were gone someone broke into their house. The oldest son who was visiting home from college was rendered unconscious from a sneak attack. He and his siblings were put in the basement and the robber took whatever he pleased. When he was done...he set the house on fire. All five Smith children died from smoke inhalation."

"That could be the stresser." Emily said. "Loosing five children at once has gotta take a toll on the parent's."

"Garcia, do you have any pictures of the children?" Hotch asked.

"Yes and this is where things get a little clear but more confusing." Garcia answered as she pulled up pictures and matched them to their missing victims.

"Whoa." Emily lightly gasped. "Our missing people look almost exactly like the Smith children."

"The only difference is ages and names." Garcia said. "But other than that it looks like our UnSubs have remade their family."

"If that's the case then they may have taken Reid and the kids to the house where they grew up in. Garcia, is there an address?" Rossi asked.

"None." Garcia said going through files as fast as she could. "The house that burned down was the only listing under their name."

"Then they have to be in a secret location." Morgan said. "Where would a father and husband take his family?"

"Most likey vacation spots. Maybe cabins. There's plenty of those around here and the weather sure would allow them to go on plenty of winter vacations without bring up any kind of questions." Emily said.

"Garcia, go back ten years. See if the Smith's rented any cabins for any periods of time." Hotch said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Reid woke with a small groan. His head felt like it was on fire and like it was being repeatedly hit with a sledgehammer. He sat up and felt a small stab in his side that his hand instinctively covered.

Once the pain faded a bit he opened his eyes and looked around, instantly becoming confused since he realized he wasn't in his hotel room.

It looked like he was in a bedroom that belonged to a college student.

"Hey." a voice whispered urgently. "Hey! You awake?"

Reid looked over to what looked to be a jail cell doorway in place of where an actual door was suppose to be. He slowly walked over and stood at the bars. He was a bit surprised to see a young teen across a small hallway from him standing behind another set of jail bars in another bedroom.

"Hey. You alright?" the teen asked.

"Somewhat." Reid answered. "Who are you? Do you know where we are?"

"My name's Zach and I have no idea where we are." he answered.

"Zach?" Reid repeated. "Zachery Belle?"

"How'd you know my last name?" Zach asked.

"I know because I'm a profiler for the FBI. My team and I were brought in because we were informed of your kidnapping along with two other boys and a baby girl." Reid answered.

Zach looked a little speechless but said.

"There's two other boys and a baby here." he said. "I don't know their names though. Please tell me you're here to help."

"I can help but I have to know what we're dealing with." Reid said and felt the small stab in his side again. "I got hurt when I was attacked but it isn't serious. Do you know who's doing this?"

"Some guy and his wife. They keep calling us their kids. Before you showed up the lady said that you were my older brother coming home from college for a visit. Said your name was Jason."

"It's not. My name is Spencer Reid." Reid said. "Listen, I have to figure out what's going on in order to get us out of here. Just keep acting the way you have been. If you start acting the way that this man and woman want you to then they'll find it suspicious. You'd be giving into their plans to easily and quickly. Just keep acting the way you have been and you'll have a lesser chance of getting hurt in any way."

"Think your team can find us here?" Zach asked.

"They're some of the best profilers ever." Reid answered. "They'll find a way to find us. But do you know if there's a working phone around here?"

"I saw a phone when they brought me in but I don't know if it works or not." Zach answered.

"Have you been let out of your room at all since you've been here?" Reid asked.

"Just when I need to go to the bathroom and that's not in the direction of the phone." Zach answered. "They bring food to us and they get pretty angry if we don't eat it all."

"Sounds like they're in a dellusion." Reid said.

"A what?" Zach asked a bit confused.

"They may be stuck in a fantasy world." Reid explained. "They probably had their own kids but lost them somehow. Then they see each of us and for some reason think that we might be their children."

"So they kidnapped us because they think we're they're kids?" Zach asked a bit surprised and skeptic.

"Somehow. Yes." Reid answered. "But I may need to look into this more. Just do what I said about not playing along with them and I can figure something out."

"I hope you know what you're doing Spence." Zach said.

"Me too." Reid whispered to himself when he turned away from the door to check on his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Very early the next morning, Reid stirred from his sleep and noticed an odd scent in the air. He stood up and looked around the room, not seeing anything that would give off any kind of scent.

Going over to the window, Reid tried to see if he could find anything that would give him a clue as to where he was. He only saw open field and guessed that he had to be somewhere in the country near a farm if not on one.

Just as he was about to step away from the window, he noticed something about his reflection. Looking closer it looked like something was off about his hair.

Moving to the mirror that was handing on the wall, Reid gasped when he saw his full and clear reflection.

His once chesnut brown hair was now a shiny golden blond. He nearly didn't recognize himself and would have thought he was someone else if he knew he wasn't looking at his own reflection.

Quickly, he went over to the railed doorway.

"Zach? Zach! Are you awake?"

He heard a sleepy moan and then movement. The figure of Zachery Belle walked to the rail door and looked at the man across from him. He became a little more awake when he noticed the change of appearance.

"What happened to your hair man?" he asked.

"Appearantly, the same that happened to yours." Reid answered. "Look in the mirror."

Slightly confused, Zach complied and vanished from Reid's sight. A second later Reid heard a loud...

"Holy s**t!"

Zach appeared at the doorway looking a bit hysterical.

"Did they do this?" he asked.

"They must have." Reid answered. "If they dyed our hair it must be because they're trying to make us look exactly like their kids."

"This is messed up." Zach sighed.

"Don't worry too much. This is usually as far as kidnappers go when they try to make the person they kidnapped look like someone else." Reid said.

"I hope you're right about that man." Zach said.

_Me too._ Reid thought to himself as he looked at his reflection again. He hated to admit it but he looked farily decent as a blond. He knew Morgan was going to have fun with this.

"Boys. Are you awake? Breakfast is almost ready." a woman's voice called from down the hallway.

"Should we still play along?" Zach asked quietly.

"Like I said, keep acting the way you have been that way they won't think anything of it. Eat what they give you."

"What?"

"They wouldn't go through all of this just to kill us right away." Reid stated. "They want to recreate their family and killing us would destroy that. Trust me."

"Alright man." Zach said somewhat doubtful before vanishing from sight.

Reid went over to the closet and opened the doors. After checking his wound last night he had looked around for a change of clothing and found the closet filled with what looked like previously owned clothes.

He figured it was better than nothing.

Luckily the wound in his side wasn't too bad. As long as he kept it clean the worse that could happen was he could get a fever. But he still hoped that his friends would find him and these other kids soon.

Only changing his shirt, Reid wondered if he would be able to spot the other three children. If Zach was right about the other children being there then he was sure that the missing children case was about to come to an end.

"Alright boys. Come on." a male voice declared as a rattling chain was heard.

Reid went over to the door and spotted a thick chain on the ground he hadn't noticed before. It didn't looked to be bolted down but he knew there had to be a reason for it.

"Alright, put your foot through the hole."

Reid looked up and saw an older man with thinning grey hair holding a few shackles that were connected to the chain on the ground.

"Jason." the man said giving Reid a stern look.

Reid nodded hesitantly and put his right ankle forward through the small space at the bottom of the rails. The man knelt and snapped the shackle around Reid's ankle.

Reid lightly winced when he felt the tight metal but knew not to argue or say anything. He watched as the same thing happened to Zach and heard it happen twice more before a jingling of keys was heard.

"Try anything funny and you're regret it." the man declared warningly two them before opening their cell doors.

Reid was the first to step out. He looked toward the end of the hallway and noticed the chain was bolted to the wall, making it impossible for them to try to detach themselves from it. The rest of the chain went around a corner and vanished from sight.

Reid would guess that it led to the rest of the house.

It was then that Zach came out of his room and a second after that Reid saw two young boys exit another room. He right away noticed that they were the other two missing boys from the same area as Zach.

It was also obvious that their hair had been dyed just like his.

Right then an older woman appeared from another room carrying a young baby girl that Reid knew was the baby that was also missing.

_They're all here. That's good. I just have to figure out a way to get us all out of here alive and safely. I have to get these kids back to their homes._ he thought to himself.

"Come on boys. Don't want breakfast to get cold." she said cheerfully as she walked down the hallway.

Reid knew she wanted them to follow her and motioned for Zach to follow. The two young boys weren't as willing but once Reid managed to convince them they were soon following the woman as well.

As they followed her, Reid looked at their surroundings to gain a better knowledge of the couple and why they were here.

They came to an the kitchen where the end of the chain was bolted to the floor under a round kitchen table. The four chained boys sat at the table while the woman placed the baby in a high chair while her husband looked to annoyingly gather the breakfast plates.

This let Reid know that most of the illusion was the wife's. The husband still has a grip on reality but it seemed that his grief was what was making him do this.

"It's so nice to have everyone together again." the woman said. "Jason, I'm so proud of you. Soon you'll have your doctorate. Dr. Smith. It has a nice ring to it."

Reid glanced around and saw the living room through a doorway where a large family picture was located above the fire place. He felt a bit shocked to see that in the picture were resemblances of himself and the four younger children with him.

Now that their hair had been dyed they were almost exact copies.

_Remaking the family they had._ Reid thought. _The mother can't let go and the husband will do whatever it takes to make his wife forget and move on._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Reid sat on the bed in the room later that nigh, not sure what was going to happen next. Surprisingly the dinner had gone as if they had been a real family. Only there had been more awkwardness and tension present.

Mrs. Smith had basically been the only one talking throughout the whole dinner with the occasional grunt from her husband who refused to look at any of the five people they'd kidnapped and were now claiming at their children.

Throughout the dinner, Reid had looked over everything he was able to. The family portrait had been his biggest clue. Knowing that the two were recreating their family was an advantage to him and it would help later if a situation arose and things would turn ugly.

Knowing from expeirence, Reid knew that reliving painful memories were a big distraction and could easily knock someone off their train of thought. If worse came to worse than Reid would haave to use the missing Smith children to his advantage.

After seeing the protrait of the entire Smith family and knowing that the five of them had been taken in order to replace them, Reid could only assume that the five Smith children were no longer among the living and that caused the parent's to snap and take look-a-likes in an attempt to somehow bring their children back.

So far it seemed that the wife believed that they had been successful. The husband didn't seem too thrilled and if Reid could guess it seemed that Mr. Smith was a little nervous about the whole situation.

Almost like if he knew they were caught he'd be locked away for kidnapping. Mr. Smith seemed to have a better grip of reality and seemed to only be playing along because his wife most likely means that much to him or he wanted to ease his grief a bit by being surrounded by those who look like his lost children.

With a tired yawn, he laid down on the bed but didn't attempt to fall asleep right away.

His thoughts were now on how close the team was to figuring out where he was being held captive along with the others.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"After the past few hours I found out that the Smith's did have another house." Garcia announced quickly typing on her laptop and everyone gave their attention to her. "They have a second home in a small seculded area near a farm. It's a few miles away but it's within a half hour drive."

"Send us the location Garcia. Is there anything else that we need to know about Mr. and Mrs. Smith before we head over there?" Hotch asked.

"No sir. It seemed that neither one liked to take risks." Garcia answered.

"The loss of children can change that though." Morgan stated.

"Let's get going." Hotch annoucned.

"Bring Reid back safely." Garcia requested.

"Don't worry baby girl. We'll bring him back and he's going to be the same nerd he was before." Morgan assured giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"When you do I'm going to lock him up in my office to make sure this doesn't happen again." Garcia declared.

"I'll stand behind you on that one." Morgan said. "We'll let you know when we got him."

"Ok. Be careful." Garcia said as she watched the team leave.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Reid tried to see what was going on in the hallway but the bars weren't letting him see past one of the younger boys doors. He could definately hear Mr. Smith walking around, in and out of the house.

From the way it sounded, he might be doing yard work. Yet Reid hadn't heard any sounds of yard work equipment. No lawnmore or weed eater. It struck him as very odd.

"What's the old man doing?" Zach asked.

"I don't know." Reid answered. "Have you seen anything from your window?"

"Yeah. He went by spraying something near the wall." Zach answered.

"Could be poison for the insects but I have a strange feeling about this." Reid said.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked a little nervously.

"I don't know." Reid answered. "Mr. Smith has a better grip of what's really going on but it looks like he's doing whatever it takes to keep his wife happy."

"Which means?" Zach pressed.

"If someone finds out where we are and try to help us, then Mr. and Mrs. Smith won't give us up without a fight." Reid explained.

"They won't hurt us will they?" Zach asked.

"It's been very rare that situations turn out like that." Reid answered hoping that would ease Zach even though he has seen some kidnapped children hurt by the people who took them.

"Then I hope that doesn't happen." Zach declared.

"So do I." Reid agreed.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Are you sure that's enough gas?" Mrs. Smith asked watching her husband spray the liquid onto the walls of the house.

"It'll be enough." Mr. Smith answered. "If anyone comes and tries to take them away, this will stop them."

"Good." Mrs. Smith exclaimed. "Should we lose our babies again, this time I'm going to die with them."


	8. Chapter 8

Story is up for adoption.

If you are interested, please send your name and a short summary of how you would finish this story.


End file.
